


Evil Game

by Im_Moon_Wang



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Moon_Wang/pseuds/Im_Moon_Wang
Summary: Punir Jaebum un soir d'Halloween n'était peut être pas une bonne idée.. Défi d'Halloween 2018 organisé par l'Animo IGOT7 French!





	Evil Game

Jaebum détestait Halloween. Il aurait pu généraliser l'idée en affirmant qu'il détestait toutes les fêtes du Monde, de son anniversaire à Noël, mais vraiment, il détestait Halloween. Cette période de l'année où le temps ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait, passant du soleil et ses rayons réchauffants agréablement la peau à un froid polaire, attaquant sans vergogne les défenses immunitaires apprivoisées par les températures agréables de la veille. Cette période où les gens se déguisaient pour faire peur à leurs amis, concept qu'il ne comprenait absolument pas, lui qui avait seulement à fixer les autres de ses yeux de félin pour apeurer même la plus téméraire des personnes. Période aussi où les enfants -et grands enfants- se gavaient de sucreries jusqu'à en être malades, ne connaissant pas la limite de leur propre corps peu habitué à ce tsunami de saccharides. Mais ce qu'il détestait le plus dans cette journée, était de la passer avec les membres au complet, enfants infernaux, intenables et infatigables.

Un soupir déchirant s'échappa de sa bouche alors que ses oreilles bourdonnantes ne supportaient plus les hurlements frénétiques de Bambam et Jackson, un énorme saladier dans les bras en compagnie d'enfants sur le palier de leur appartement. Il les regarda sautiller avec encore plus d'énergie que la compagnie d'Avengers miniatures devant leur porte et ne put retenir un petit rire discret devant la mine atterrée des enfants, perturbés par les déguisements des deux hommes. La Maknae Line avait été en charge de trouver le thème de cette année et avaient décidé de faire des déguisements liés entre chaque membre afin de rendre hommage aux films d'horreur qu'ils appréciaient tant, souhaitant mettre en avant les clichés que pouvaient contenir toutes ces œuvres. Habillé d'un pyjama bleu recouvert de petits avions, un ours en peluche dans les mains, Bambam regardait les enfants d'un regard vide et effrayant, comme "ses sales mioches possédés qui font trop flipper comme dans Shining et Paranormal Activity". A ses côtés, juché sur des talons aiguilles affolants et moulé dans une mini jupe en jeans, un débardeur rose noué pour laisser apercevoir ses abdominaux, Jackson rejeta une nouvelle fois les longues mèches blondes derrière son épaule en minaudant. Un film d'horreur n'en était pas un sans sa belle blonde écervelée. Enfin, la porte se referma sur la mine déconfite d'Iron Man et Captain America et le claquement des talons résonnèrent sur le carrelage alors que les deux hommes revenaient vers le canapé où étaient installés les autres membres. Installé par terre, le geek Mark réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez et lissa sa mèche pleine de gel alors que l'enfant Bambam le bousculait pour s'installer à côté de la pauvre victime Yugyeom, badigeonné de faux sang. Debout devant la PS4, le tueur Jinyoung, armé de son couteau et le beau gosse Youngjae, lunettes de soleil sur le nez et chemise entrouverte sur son torse imberbe, finissaient la sélection de jeux d'horreur qui allaient animer leur soirée. Le sac de pop corn explosa dans le dos de Jaebum et le fit sursauter. Il se hâta de retirer la nourriture de la plaque et jura dans sa barbe lorsqu'il entendit les autres se moquer de lui.

_ Bah alors Jaebum ! Déjà ?

_ Tu te rappelles ce qu'on a dit ? Celui qui hurle le plus fort à un gage !

Il serra fortement les dents alors qu'il posait le bol sur le plateau déjà rempli de victuailles et faillit rétorquer lorsqu'une main se posa dans son dos pour le caresser gentiment. Deux yeux marrons habillés de longs faux cils le regardèrent avec tendresse et sa colère s'apaisa sensiblement. Il laissa Jackson lui frotter le dos et ferma les yeux sous le geste apaisant. Les doigts manucurés glissèrent dans ses cheveux et il se retint de soupirer de contentement avant que la voix haut perchée ne retentisse dans la pièce.

_ Bah alors mon chat? D'habitude c'est toi qui nous effraie sans raison !

Jaebum se renfrogna immédiatement alors que le rire de Jackson s'éloignait de lui. De tous les rôles qu'il pouvait y avoir dans un film d'horreur, il avait hérité du plus ingrat -à ses yeux-, mais du plus évident -à l'avis des autres- le chat ; ce stupide chat, pro des jumpscares, maître de la terreur et élément indispensable. Il réajusta son kigurumi de chat noir avant de saisir le plateau rempli de nourriture et déposa le tout sur la table basse en râlant. Il évita soigneusement le regard de Jackson assis sur les genoux de Youngjae et préféra retourner dans la cuisine pour s'occuper les mains. Il entreprit de faire la vaisselle avant de se rappeler douloureusement -merci le liquide vaisselle- de la coupure qu'il s'était faite l'après midi en taillant la citrouille de Mark en forme de 7. Dépité, il finit par abandonner et partit bouder au pied du canapé. Il laissa les autres membres ravager le plateau repas et réduire à néant par la même occasion le ménage qu'il avait fait tout l'après midi pour éradiquer le moindre poil d'origine féline susceptible d'irriter les narines de Youngjae. Jaebum essayait par ailleurs de faire abstraction des miaulements furieux qui provenaient de sa chambre et se disait qu'il allait terminer la soirée avec ses félins adorés lorsque Jinyoung plongea finalement la pièce dans le noir le plus total. Le temps sembla s'être arrêté avant que le jeu Until Dawn ne se lance finalement sur l'écran du salon accompagné par les acclamations des autres membres. Mark, manette en main, commença la première partie de cette longue nuit qui s'annonçait. Jaebum n'était pas un grand fan des films d'horreur, ni des jeux vidéos et la perspective de passer une soirée entière condensée de tous ces éléments ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Il aurait préféré être dans sa chambre à écouter de la musique, réfléchir à leurs prochains textes, ou bien encore être au studio à répéter. Ou mieux encore, être chez Jackson et profiter d'une soirée en amoureux.. Il jeta discrètement un œil aux autres membres pour constater qu'ils étaient tous captivés par l'écran de télévision. Tous sauf Jackson. Ses grands yeux curieux le fixaient avec attention alors que sa main caressait machinalement la cuisse de Youngjae. Le leader serra les dents et baissa le regard. Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais voir Jackson jouer au couple avec leur ami lui serrait le ventre. Il était jaloux, aveuglement et douloureusement. Lorsque les déguisements avaient été distribué plus tôt dans la journée, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Non pas qu'il détestait jouer au chat, mais il refusait catégoriquement qu'une autre personne que lui puisse toucher Jackson de la sorte. Il voyait les regards appuyés - et surjoués, il essayait de se convaincre lui même- de Youngjae envers le fessier merveilleusement bien sculpté dans cette jupe en jeans de son petit ami; il voyait les mains baladeuses sur les hanches dénudées et surtout, il voyait Jackson répondre à ces attentions. Un hurlement de Bambam lui fit relever soudainement la tête, le temps de voir un animal surgir sur l'écran. Il entendait Yugyeom scander que leur ami allait perdre et voyait Mark se cachait les yeux dans les jambes de Jinyoung mais semblait être déconnecter de la réalité, totalement insensible à ce qui pouvait se dérouler sur l'écran de télévision. Il retomba brutalement sur Terre lorsque la sonnette de leur appartement retentit, arrachant un cri strident à Jackson qui grimpa sur Yugyeom installé à ses côtés sur le canapé. Voyant que personne ne semblait apte à bouger, Jaebum attrapa le saladier de bonbons à la volée et partit ouvrir aux enfants impatients.

_ Des bonbons ou un sort !

Sans rien dire, le leader leur tendit leurs cadeaux sucrés, attendant que chacun ait pioché une petite part. Les petits minions lui offrirent un sourire éclatant avant de s'éloigner en sautillant et le jeune homme put retrouver sa place au pied du canapé. C’était bien la première fois qu'il n'effrayait pas un enfant. Le pouvoir du sucre. Le jeu se déroulait devant les yeux méfiants des garçons et un autre hurlement finit par échapper à Bambam alors qu'un des personnages du jeu offrit un jumpscare totalement gratuitement. Assis en tailleur, le saladier entre les jambes, Jaebum se surprit en train de piocher et d'engloutir inconsciemment les friandises destinées aux enfants. Une main lui claqua le poignet lorsqu'un nouveau bonbon atteignit sa bouche et le regard réprobateur de Jackson le couva.

_ Il faut manger sainement Jaebum Hyung.

Un grognement lui répondit et Jackson leva les yeux au ciel devant autant de mauvaise humeur et préféra se concentrer sur le jeu plutôt que l'humeur de grincheux de son leader. Renfrogné, le plus vieux laissa sagement sa tête reposer contre la cuisse de son ami qui lui lança un regard interrogateur.

_ Je suis un chat. C'est normal pour moi de me frotter.

Un sourire coquin étira les lèvres de Jackson et il laissa sa main glisser dans les mèches brunes du leader qui ferma les yeux sous le geste.

_ Ronronne petit chat.

Jaebum fit mine de le mordre avant de lui pincer les côtes.

*

Les heures s'étaient enchaînés sur Until Dawn jusqu'à ce que les garçons décident de changer de jeu. Jaebum consulta rapidement l'heure, 1h27. La nuit était loin d'être terminée. Il soupira alors que Jinyoung lançait Alien Isolation, sous les consignes des deux maknaes.

_ On va prendre notre sauvegarde comme ça on pourra voir directement l'Alien !

_ Oui sinon on va perdre Jaebum Hyung.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le leader, complètement avachi contre le canapé. Son téléphone à la main, il avait consulté scrupuleusement ses mails et les réseaux sociaux avant de discrètement glisser un écouteur dans son oreille et mettre sa playlist favorite. Pris en flagrant délit, il soupira alors que Jackson lui arrachait son téléphone des mains et que Jinyoung lui mettait la manette de force entre les doigts. Il ronchonna encore plus lorsque les maknaes le traînèrent devant l'écran, ne lui laissant pas de possibilité de repli.

_ Je ne joue jamais à ces trucs. Je vais être trop nul et vous faire perdre toutes vos vies.

_ Oui oui papy Jaebum, trouve toi des excuses !

_ Et puis ce ne sont plus "des vies", l'ancêtre. Vive les sauvegardes automatiques!

Une grimace de désespoir se dessina sur le visage du leader alors que la partie se lançait. Il écouta distraitement Yugyeom lui expliquer le but du jeu -survivre, merci- et les commandes qui lui semblaient être aussi abstraites que la conduite d'un avion. Finalement, il essaya de se prendre au jeu et déplaça la caméra du mieux qu'il le pouvait dans les couloirs sombres du vaisseau spatiale. Il touchait presque au but, laissant les autres membres incrédules devant sa chance phénoménale face à l'Alien lorsque la sonnette de l'appartement retentit, arrachant un cri commun et un sursaut qui lui coûta sa vie virtuelle. Yugyeom se dévoua, accompagné de Jinyoung pour ouvrir aux enfants.

_ Qui laisse encore des enfants dehors à cette heure ?

_ Des gens qui veulent s'en débarrasser.

Un fou rire plia Youngjae en deux alors que le leader, encore plus ronchon qu'auparavant lançait une nouvelle partie. Dérangé par l'éclat de rire de leur ami, Jackson préféra s'installer par terre près du leader, laissant sa tête reposer contre son épaule où il déposa un baiser furtif. Une claque vint leur chatouiller l'arrière du crane, alors que Mark les réprimandait.

_ On a dit pas de bisous ce soir ! Jessica Wang, retourne voir Lorenzo Choi.

_ J'ai le droit d'embrasser mon chat non ?

_ Non!

Jackson soupira avant d'embrasser chastement Jaebum sur les lèvres et de rejoindre Youngjae et Bambam sur le canapé. Les deux hommes acceptaient leur peine sans broncher, sachant pertinemment qu'ils avaient dépassé les limites en mettant à la porte de l'appartement les autres membres pendant toute une journée pour ne pas être dérangés. "Vous avez l'appartement de Jackson en plus! Non sérieux vous êtes chiants!" L'air penaud, assorti à un état post coïtal avancé, ils avaient finalement avoué leur peine et avaient interdiction de montrer leur affection en leur compagnie pendant un mois. Lourde peine pour Jackson, qui n'en pouvait plus de retenir ses mains désireuses de sentir la peau de Jaebum, et sevrage difficile pour le leader qui voyait sa source de zénitude et détente sciemment retirée. Jinyoung et sa victime revinrent finalement dans le salon, le saladier vide dans leurs mains.

_ Espérons qu'il n'y ait plus de gosses.

_ On a qu'à mettre Jaebum devant la porte. Personne n'osera s'approcher.

Un regard noir tomba sur Youngjae qui se tassa dans le canapé. Il avait senti les yeux du leader sur lui toute la soirée et ne voulait pas s'attirer encore plus ses foudres. Sentant une des raisons de l'humeur massacrante de Jaebum, Jinyoung s'installa au sol à ses côtés. Il le regarda du coin de l'oeil, profitant du fait qu'il soit concentré sur sa mission de survie contre l'Alien pour détailler sa mâchoire éternellement serrée et ses traits tirés. Il savait que cette soirée constituait une double punition pour lui, être privé de Jackson et supporter l'humeur de gosse du groupe. Après un sourire, il se dévoua finalement dans l'espoir d'améliorer son humeur -et d'allonger l'espérancede vie de leur ami au tendance suicidaire, Youngjae.

_ Jaebum-ah tu ne voudrais pas aller acheter d'autres bonbons? La supérette en bas doit être encore ouverte.

_ Plus de bonbons, plus de gamins.

Les yeux de Jinyoung firent un tour dans leurs orbites devant l'attitude de Grincheux, décidé à passer ses nerfs sur les androïdes du jeu qui avaient la malchance de passer devant lui. Il en était à sa quatrième partie de lancée lorsque la manette lui fut arrachée des mains. Il releva des yeux frustrés en direction de Mark mais ne put répondre avant que son compatriote de JJ Project ne l'attrape par le bras et ne le fasse se relever. Il lui remit sa capuche de chat, qu'il avait discrètement cachée dans le col du kigurumi dans l'espoir que les autres oublient son existence et le poussa sans ménagement vers la porte.

_ Des bonbons ou un sort Jaebum-ah! Va prendre l'air, va acheter des bonbons!

Le leader ne dit rien pendant qu'il fouillait son portefeuille en quête de monnaie. Il regarda discrètement les autres changer de jeu sur la console et vu Bambam se jeter dans les bras de Yugyeom en constatant que leur nouveau passe temps allait être Outlast. Enfin, le leader regarda Jinyoung qui lui souriait.

_ Je suis si chiant que ça?

_ Ne me force pas à répondre.

Il serra un peu plus sa mâchoire devant l'air taquin de son ami et préféra se détourner avant de finir de perdre patience. Finalement, il ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra dans le couloir froid, frissonnant sous les courants d'air qui lui fouettaient les joues. Il était bien content d'être en kigurumi finalement...

Dans le salon, les garçons attendaient que le jeu se lance alors que Jinyoung revenait vers eux. Il embrassa Mark sur la joue et s'installa à ses côtés.

_ Merci pour le coup de main, je ne savais plus quoi faire pour qu'il bouge.

_ Vous êtes durs avec lui.. Il déteste les fêtes et vous le savez.

Jackson, la moue boudeuse était en train de se battre avec les attaches de sa veste, coincées dans les mèches de sa perruque. Il était de connivence avec les autres membres et avait négocié un temps mort pour pouvoir remonter le moral de Jaebum et, surtout, le détendre avant qu'il n'explose en cette froide nuit d'Octobre, à la seule condition que leurs "retrouvailles" se passent en dehors de l'appartement.

_ On fait ça pour vous tu sais?

_ Trop généreux de nous laisser dans le froid, bande d'ingrats!

_ Va juste lui parler avant qu'il vienne me tuer pour de vrai.

Le regard apeuré de Youngjae fit rire les autres membres et Jackson prit un malin plaisir à s'approcher de lui en roulant des hanches.

_ Tu n'as qu'à pas laisser traîner tes yeux et tes doigts mon ange.

_ C'est bon c'est bon je sais j'ai fait une connerie!

Youngjae s'écarta en vitesse de son ami, craignant le retour de leur leader furibond. Il avait frolé la mort plusieurs fois aujourd'hui et ne souhaitait pas que son bourreau le voit, son amant adoré dans les bras.

_ Va juste réparer mes bêtises d'accord?

Enfin, la porte d'entrée claqua sur le rire de Jackson et le claquement de ses talons, emportant dans son sillage une dernière question.

_ Il vous fait si peur que ça?

Un silence résonna dans l'appartement après le départ de Jackson finalement coupé par la réponse, scandée à l'unisson.

_ Oui.

*

Jackson n'eut pas à beaucoup marcher avant de retrouver son chat, assis sur les marches du hall de leur immeuble. Il regardait les rares passants devant la porte vitrée et ne semblait pas décidé à aller faire les quelques courses que Jinyoung avait demandé.

_ Les bonbons ne vont pas venir tous seuls.

Jaebum ne broncha pas et attendit que son ami s'installe à ses côtés avant de finalement croiser son regard. Ses grands yeux le regardaient avec amour et il sentit son coeur se réchauffait en un instant. Un sourire triste souleva le coin de ses lèvres et il laissa son front reposer contre la tempe de Jackson.

_ On s'en fiche des bonbons. Je suis chiant donc on me met dehors.

La main de Jackson vint s'enrouler autour de son genoux gauche et il déposa un baiser délicat sur son poignet qu'il avait saisi de son autre main.

_ Tu n'aimes pas Halloween, ils le savent et ils en jouent.

Un grognement échappa au leader qui enfouit son nez dans le cou chaud de son ami, masquant son visage derrière les longues mèches de la perruque blonde. Sa main vint naturellement s'enrouler autour de la hanche dénudée et il soupira de bien être. Enfin, il pouvait toucher Jackson.

_ Je comprends pas pourquoi on est puni. Pas le droit de se toucher tout ça..

_ On les a laissé poireauter toute une journée de repos en dehors de l'appartement.

_ Et alors ?

_ On aurait pu aller chez moi..

Jaebum ne répondit rien. Il se rappelait de cette journée et ne regrettait rien. L'envie avait finalement pris le dessus et reduit leur self control à néant. La punition était dure mais surmontable, et la satisfaction d'avoir reussi ce defi n'en serait que plus appréciable. Un frisson traversa Jackson et le leader se dépêcha de le serrer contre lui, espérant que le tissu pelucheux de son kigurumi réchauffe le corps partiellement dénudé de son ami.

_ Quelle idée de sortir avec ce déguisement.

_ J'étais pressé de te retrouver avant que tu n'aies égorgé toute une colonie de vacances.

_ Je ne suis pas de si mauvaise humeur que ça..

Jackson releva le nez pour lui sourire et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Il laissa les mains de Jaebum parcourir son corps, sentant sa détresse, sachant pertinement que sa tenue était le coup de grâce dans le processus de torture engrangé par les autres membres. Enfin, ils se detacherent, le souffle court avant que le plus jeune ne reprenne la parole.

_ Pourquoi détestes tu autant Halloween?

Le leader baissa les yeux, gêné. Les souvenirs de son enfance reliés aux fêtes n'étaient que très rarement joyeux et s'étaient amoncelés en lui, créant une barrière anti festivités qui lui collaient à la peau avec acharnement.

_ Quand j'étais petit, j'étais facilement effrayable et les autres en ont énormément profiter.. J'ai été leur cible favorite pendant des années jusqu'au jour où je me suis rebellé et leur ai flanqué la trouille de leur vie. Je n'étais pas fier d'avoir réussi, au contraire. Je ne comprends juste pas le principe de cette fête. Effrayer les autres. La vie l'est assez le reste du temps.

Le silence s'installa dans le hall de l'immeuble. Jackson noua leurs doigts et déposa un petit baiser sur l'angle de la mâchoire de son leader.

_ Tu pourrais créer de nouveaux souvenirs, des positifs.

Un petit grognement lui répondit et Jackson sourit. Jaebum pouvait être borné comme un mulet quand il le voulait.

_ Effrayer les autres ne doit pas être fait en pensant à mal. C'est là la différence entre ton enfance et ton présent. Nous sommes un groupe d'amis qui comptons les uns sur les autres. On ne fait pas ça pour blesser, mais pour divertir.

_ Il y a d'autres façons de se divertir.

_ Certes, grumpy cat, mais ce sont le but de toutes ces fêtes : se diversifier dans le divertissement.

Jaebum leva les yeux au ciel avant de bousculer gentiment Jackson de son épaule.

_ Je n'aime pas quand tu es sérieux comme ça. Je passe pour un enfant capricieux.

_ Parce que tu sais au fond que j'ai raison!

Jackson lui tira la langue puérilement Jaebum ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser. Bien sur qu'il avait raison. 

Le temps passa silencieusement dans le hall froid avant qu'une idée émerge dans l'esprit révolté de Jaebum. Délicatement, il souleva le menton de Jackson, déjà à demi assoupi sur son torse et l'embrassa sur le front, illuminant un éclat interrogatif dans les yeux du hongkongais. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur les lèvres du plus vieux.

 

Lorsque Jackson pénétra dans le salon, son nez gelé et rougi, Bambam était roulé en boule contre le torse de Yugyeom, celui ci étant à couvert derrière Jinyoung qui serrait Mark contre lui et lui masquait les yeux de sa main. Assis devant la télé, seul face à l'adversité, Youngjae prenait sur lui pour continuer le jeu, son personnage stratégiquement mis à couvert sous un bureau. Jackson ne put s'empêcher de rigoler devant le tableau et parti dans un immense éclat de rire en constatant qu'il les avait tous fait sursauter sans exception.

_ Quelle bande de lavettes je vous jure!

Un grand CHUT lui répondit et s'est en sautillant sur ses talons hauts qu'il vint prendre place à côté de la boule de Maknaes sur le canapé. 

Youngjae avait avancé de 2 mètres en 10 minutes lorsqu'il se rendit enfin compte de l'absence de leur leader.

_ Où est JB?

_ Je ne l'ai pas trouvé..

Le visage inquiet de Jackson appuya ses dires et Jinyoung lui serra affectueusement la main pour le réconforter.

_ Il a dû faire un tour pour se calmer.. Il était vraiment en pétard.

_ Sûrement..

_ Ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne pourra pas se passer de toi bien longtemps.

Les autres membres lui sourirent avant de se replonger dans le jeu. Ils ne virent pas le regard pétillant de Jackson.

Il était près de 4h du matin lorsque les premiers signes du fatigue firent leur apparition. Déjà à moitié endormi sur Yugyeom, Bambam n'en pouvait plus de lutter. Ses yeux se fermaient automatiquement et même les éclats de voix de Youngjae et Mark, les deux seuls à s'obstiner pour finir Outlast n'arrivaient plus à le maintenir éveillé. Il s'excusa et s’éclipsa finalement dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Yugyeom et son compatriote le suivit peu de temps après. Un énorme bâillement échappa à Jackson et il consulta rapidement son téléphone. Il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de Jaebum et commençait à se poser des questions. Il allait pourtant bien quand il l'avait laissé plus tôt.. Un bruit sourd résonna dans le jeu et il attrapa fermement le bras de Jinyoung. Lui qui avait peur de son ombre commençait à ne plus supporter nerveusement les jeux d'horreur en pleine nuit et se demandait même comment il allait réussir à dormir.

_ Youngjae-ah on finira le jeu plus tard.

_ Tu as peur Jackson?

_ Un peu..

L'honnêteté fit rigoler les deux joueurs qui lui jetèrent un regard attendri. Soudain, le regard de Mark se posa derrière Jackson et son sourire se fana. Intrigué, le hongkongais se retourna pour constater que la porte d'entrée était entrouverte. Un courant d'air froid pénétra dans le salon et électrisa les fibres nerveuses des jeunes hommes. Hésitant, Jackson partit refermer la porte, traînant dans son sillage Jinyoung qui, pour une fois, ne semblait pas rassuré. A la hâte, le plus jeune ferma le pan de bois et jeta un œil rapide vers la salle de bain et la chambre de Jaebum mais tout semblait en ordre. Les chats miaulaient toujours d'impatience derrière la porte et aucun bruit suspect ne se faisait entendre. Jinyoung reprit finalement contenance et repartit en direction du canapé mais la poigne de fer de Jackson l'en empêcha.

_ J'ai besoin d'aller faire pipi.

_ Et tu vas y aller comme un grand. Je suis pas Jaebum, je ne peux pas t'aider.

Le hongkongais leva les yeux au ciel et lâcha finalement son ami qui ne se fit pas prier pour rejoindre Mark sur le canapé. Pas rassuré, Jackson se dirigea vers la salle de bain et crut mourir de peur lorsqu'une main se plaqua sur sa bouche et qu'un corps se colla contre le sien. Le visage de Jaebum entra dans son champ de vision et le plus jeune frappa son ami de toutes ses forces lorsqu'il fut à nouveau libre de ses mouvements.

_ Je te déteste!

_ Non tu m'aimes.

Jackson fit la moue, une main sur le coeur, l'autre serrant le bras de son ami. Il attendit que son rythme cardiaque revienne à la normale avant de prendre la parole.

_ Tu veux que je fasse quoi?

_ Vas te coucher. Laisse moi m'amuser.

Un énorme sourire barrait le visage de Jaebum et le plus jeune sentit des papillons s'envoler dans son ventre. Le sourire de son leader était quelque chose de précieux pour lui. Il déposa un baiser passionné sur ses lèvres avant de s'éloigner légèrement.

_ J'ai le droit de faire pipi?

* 

_ Je vais me coucher.

Les garçons se retournèrent furtivement pour faire signe à leur ami avant de se replonger vers l'écran de télévision. Le jeune homme ouvrit délicatement la porte de son ancienne chambre de couple et fit bloc de son corps pour empêcher les boules de poils de s'élancer vers le salon. Il les grattouilla pour apaiser leurs miaulements furieux et vérifia leurs gamelles avant de s'installer dans le petit lit. Bientôt, les trois chats vinrent s'installer contre lui en ronronnant et le rappeur   
les caressa avec tendresse, un sourire sadique contrastant sur son visage.

_ Votre père va bientôt revenir. Quand il aura réglé ses comptes.

Youngjae jura pour la centième fois depuis le début du jeu. Il ne comprenait pas comment ce passage devait se passer et les deux amoureux qui roucoulaient sur le canapé ne semblaient pas décidés à l'aider.

_ C'est vous qu'on aurait dû punir.

_ Ne retourne pas ta veste toi.

_ Si je dois aller chercher un seau d'eau pour vous séparer, je le ferais.

Mark lui fit un petit sourire coquin avant de replonger dans le cou de Jinyoung, couché sur le canapé. Piqué à vif, Youngjae partit dans la cuisine, décidé à mettre ses menaces à exécution. Soudain, l'appartement fut plongé dans un noir d'encre. La lueur de la bougie dans la citrouille taillée dessinait d'étranges ombres sur les murs et les trois hommes restèrent figés un instant. Ils avaient sûrement perdu leur progression dans le jeu qu'ils s'obstinaient à terminer mais n'en avaient que faire pour le moment. Youngjae revint vers le canapé pour récupérer son téléphone où il activa la lampe torche. Accroché à Jinyoung, Mark n'en menait pas large. Ses grands yeux peureux jonglaient entre ses deux amis et son souffle s'était sensiblement accéléré. Ses mains moites serraient machinalement la manche de son ami, dans l'attente qu'un des deux ne prenne la parole. Enfin, Jinyoung se racla la gorge, essayant de stabiliser sa voix qu'il sentait tremblante.

_ Je.. Vais aller voir le compteur.

Il hésita un instant avant de se mettre en marche, Mark toujours englué à son bras. Avec prudence, il se dirigea vers le placard de l'entrée et trifouilla dans la boîte blanche pour rétablir les fusibles. Le courant d'air sous la porte d'entrée ne leur avait jamais semblé si mordant et ils ne purent s'empêcher de sursauter lorsque le claquement synonyme de rétablissement de courant se fit entendre. Leurs yeux papillonnèrent un instant et Mark ne put retenir un petit cri lorsqu'un bruit de frottement se fit entendre au fond du couloir. Instinctivement, il se blottit dans les bras de Jinyoung qui recula rapidement vers la cuisine. Youngjae vint se coller à eux, tremblant.

_ C'est un chat tu crois?

_ Tais toi.

La télévision se mit soudainement en marche et Youngjae hurla, le cœur en panique. Mark lui attrapa la main et le tira à lui, créant un amat humain se déplaçant d'un bloc. En piétinant, ils finirent par arriver jusqu'à l'écran de télévision qu'ils éteignirent rapidement. Les souffles hachés résonnaient dans le salon et un petit geignement échappa à mark qui se serra contre Jinyoung, en quête de protection. Ils étaient immobiles depuis plusieurs minutes lorsqu'un verre se brisa dans la cuisine. Sur le point de défaillir, Youngjae et Mark suppliaient qui voulait bien l'entendre de ne pas leur faire de mal et de les laisser en paix et Jinyoung se dévoua, fit un pas vers la cuisine, essayant de se débarrasser de Mark qui s'était accroché à lui comme un koala. Il était arrivé au comptoir lorsqu'une ombre sauta dans son champ de vision, le faisant hurler à plein poumons, suivi de près par Youngjae et Mark roulées en boules derrière lui. Un grand éclat de rire résonna dans la cuisine et tout le sang de Jinyoung monta jusqu'à son visage lorsqu'il reconnut le visage éclatant de leur leader, un immense sourire barrant sa face de démon sorti tout droit de l'enfer. Il ne put s'en empêcher et le frappa nerveusement , les poings serrés et tremblants sous le choc. Bientôt, Jackson montra le bout de son nez, son sourire de complice illuminant la pièce. L'animation soudaine fit relever le nez de Mark et Youngjae et ils ne purent retenir une flopée de jurons de s'échapper de leurs bouches. Fier comme un coq, Jaebum vint embrasser Jackson qui s'était rapproché d'eux et observa son oeuvre, l'oeil brillant. Mark, toujours par terre, s'était accroché à la jambe de Jinyoung et serrait la main de Youngjae, n'arrivant pas à détendre son corps tétanisé. Finalement, Youngjae réussit à prendre la parole, sa voix puissante libérant toute son angoisse.

_ Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça pour qu'on ait peur de toi, Satan!

Un rire secoua Jaebum et Jackson le regarda des étoiles plein les yeux. Ils avaient finalement réussi à le rendre heureux dans cette soirée. Son hilarité provoqua celle des autres et bientôt, tous se mirent à rire, libérant leurs corps et esprits mis à l'épreuve. Ils se regardèrent tous pendant un instant, ce groupe à l'amitié infaillible et ne sourirent sincèrement. Jinyoung prit la parole, la voix beaucoup plus assurée qu'auparavant, souhaitant rétablir son image de dur à cuire sévèrement amochée.

_ Maintenant que le leader a fait mumuse, on devrait tous aller se coucher.

Tous acquiescèrent et chacun se mit en mouvement, Mark et Youngjae s’attelèrent au rangement de la table basse tandis que Jinyoung ramassait les boîtes de jeux et manettes qui traînaient ça et là dans la pièce. Dans la cuisine, Jaebum débarrassait les restes du verre qu'il avait sacrifié pour son plan lorsque Jackson vint lui voler un nouveau baiser qu'il s'employa à faire durer jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle.

_ Fais attention avec ça. Ne te coupe pas plus que tu ne l'es déjà.

Un sourire tendre barra le visage de Jaebum alors que son ami embrassait sa paume tailladée. Il voulait le remercier mais un doigt se posa délicatement sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Peut être bien qu'il aimait Halloween finalement...

Enfin, Jackson reprit la parole.

_ Nouvelle mission : te faire apprécier Noël!

 


End file.
